Tanukichi y su vida terrorista
by linkdoman
Summary: Esta FIC es un oneshot al anime shimoneta to iu gainen ga sonzai shinai taikutsu na sekai, dandome cuenta que no habia ninguna imagen hentai o un FIC de este anime PD: uso el nombre de Okuma-kun por que me siento mas comodo con ese. Arigato very much y por favor disfruten el FIC y perdon por mentir pero soy nuevo en


Era un dia normal como cualquiera saotome-senpai haciendo los dibujos eroticos y Kajo-senpai planeado ataques terroristas y yo Okuma-kun repartiendo los dibujos de Saotome-senpai pero esos dias se volvioeron en los dias mas eroticos de mi vida.

Anna-senpai me atacaba sexualmente como todos los dias pero hoy no me salvaba nadie

Anna: Okuma-kun hoy ya no hay salvación para ti *rompiendo el cierre del pantalon de Okuma-kun* HOY OBTENDRE TU NECTAR DE AMOR!.

Okuma: AAAAAAAHHH AYUNDENME!.

Anna-senpai bajo por completo el patalon y la ropa interior de Okuma-kun mostrando la vigorosa verga de Okuma-kun. Anna-senpai rompio sus artefactos PM y agarro la verga de Okuma-kun.

Anna: Siempre te desee Okuma-kun y hoy te tendre *moviendo su mano arriba y abajo*

Despues de una masturbacion rapida Anna-senpai empezó a lamer el miembro de Okuma-kun y luego lo empezó a engullir el duro miembro dentro de su garganta. Despues de unos minutos paso.

Okuma-kun: ANNA-SENPAI ME CORRO!

Anna: DAME TU NECTAR DE AMOR OKUMA-KUN!

Okuma-kun dejo fluir su caliente semen dentro de la boca de Anna-senpai. Ella trago lo que le quedo en la boca, tiro a Okuma-kun al piso y se monto encima de el

Anna: Okuma-kun estuve investigando el significado de este tipo de amor, supe sobre la fertilidad y quiero tener un hijo tuyo!.

Okuma-kun: NO NO NO. POR FAVOR AYUDA!

Anna: Nadie te escucha Okuma-kun estamos completamente solos *introdusiendo el pene de Okuma-kun en su super humeda vagina*.

Okuma-kun: Ah Anna-senpai por favor detente *con lagrimas en sus ojos*

Anna: NO ME DETENDRE, TENDRE UN HIJO TUYO OKUMA-KUN!

Okuma-kun: ME CORRO OTRA VEZ!

Okuma-kun dejo fluir su caliente y viscoso semen dentro da la vagina de Anna-senpai, ella se detuvo y amordazo a Okuma-kun para tenerlo todos los dias y lo dejo en el sotano donde ella lo violo para suerte de Okuma-kun, Saotome-senpai se escondia en un cajon donde hacia los dibujos escondida mientras Anna-senpai violababa a Okuma-kun

Saotome: OH POR DIOS ESO FUE HERMOSO COMO MANTUVISTE TANTO TIEMPO ESA ERECCION!? *quitandole la cinta adhesiva de la boca* Por cierto veo que aun sigues con esa ereccion te importa si le doy una probadita?

Okuma-kun: *sonrojado* CLARO QUE NO SOLO DESATAME!

Saotome: no te enojes ya te desato *desatando a Okuma-kun*

Okuma-kun: veo que te rompiste tus artefactos PM ¿Por que?

Saotome: mientras Anna-senpai te violaba vi que tu verga se veia tan vigorosa tanto asi que me empece a tocar pensando en ti.

Okuma-kun: *facepalm* solo vamonos de aqui por favor

Okuma-kun y Saotome-senpai escaparon de el sotano de Anna-senpai se fueron al refugio de Kajo-senpai, estuvieron unas horas alli escuchando Kajo-senpai y Saotome-senpai se fue después de hacer muchísimos dibujos eroticos Okuma-kun se dirijia a la salida pero Kajo-senpai lo agarro por el brazo y azoto el brazo hacia la pared rompiendo los artefactos PM despues de haber roto los suyos.

Kajo-senpai: tanukichi quiero hacer cosas sucias contigo *susurandole al oido y con su mano en la intimidad de Okuma-kun*

Okuma-kun: KAJO-SENPAI QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!? *se aleja de Kajo-senpai*

Kajo-senpai: callate y escuchame *le roba un beso y saca su telefono* siempre me pareciste lindo y siempre te quise llevar a la cama, esos chistes sexuales eran indirectas para el sexo pero tu nunca me quisiste. Te amo tanukichi

Okuma-kun: Kajo-senpai tambien me pareces linda pero no de esa manera lo siento.

Kajo-senpai: por favor tanukichi aunque sea solo una vez. Por favor *con lagrimas en sus ojos*  
Te lo suplico

Okuma-kun: si solo es una vez si pero ni se te ocurra ningun tipo de hijo mio

Kajo-senpai: no te preocupes tome pastillas anticonceptivas.

Kajo-senpai se desnudo y desnudo a Okuma-kun despues se besaron y restrego su enormes pechos en el pecho de a Okuma-kun para estimularlo, entre besos y roses, el miembro de Okuma-kun se endurecio y Kajo-senpai lo noto, se agacho para tocarlo y sentirlo

Kajo-senpai: es tan grande y creo que esta palpitando es perfecto

Kajo-senpai empezo a mover su mano arriba y abajo y a lamer el miembro de Okuma-kun lo lamia tan morbosamente que parecia que quería comerlo. Empezó a engullirlo en su boca de poco a poco

Kajo-senpai: *sacando el pene de Okuma-kun de su boca* oooh sabe tan bien. Se siente bien tanukichi?

Okuma-kun: SI POR FAVOR METELO HASTA TU GARGANTA!

Kajo-senpai volvio a meter el duro miembro de Okuma-kun en su boca y despues de un rato sintio un liquido viscoso dentro de su boca. Okuma-kun eyaculo dentro de su boca, Kajo-senpai alejo su cara para tener todo el semen en su cara

Kajo-senpai: llego la hora de la verdad tanukichi

Kajo-senpai tiro a Okuma-kun a la mesa quien aun mantenia su ereccion kajo-senpai introdujo el pene de Okuma-kun en su humeda vagina

Kajo-senpai: Ah lo puedo sentir en mi estomago, pareciera que tuvieras el pene de un negro *cabalgando sobre Okuma-kun*

Okuma-kun: *sosteniendo los pechos de kajo-senpai* oh Kajo-senpai tus grandes y bien formados pechos se sienten tan bien. Oh Kajo-senpai me corro!

Kajo-senpai: Esta bien tanukichi dejalo salir

Okuma-kun eyaculo en la vagina de Kajo-senpai. Kajo-senpai acerco sus pechos al pene de Okuma-kun y puso su miembro entre sus enormes pechos y empezo moverlos hacia arriba y abajo

Kajo-senpai: se siente bien tanukichi?

Okuma-kun: DAME UN PUTO DESCANSO!

Kajo-senpai: nada de eso se que tienes muchisima stamina y la voy aprovechar. Sacare todo el semen de ti

Despues de un rato Okuma-kun eyaculo en la cara de Kajo-senpai y cambiaron de posición esta vez la posición del perro.

Okuma-kun: ya no me queda mucho semen asi que esta es la ultima posicion y el ultimo agujero supongo

Kajo-senpai: Ok tanukichi damelo todo

Okuma-kun introdujo su pene en el culo de Kajo-senpai. Kajo-senpai sintio un dolor y un placer inimaginable y despues de unos minutos volvio a pasar.

Okuma-kun: KAJO-SENPAI ME CORRO!

Kajo-senpai: HAZLO NO HAY CULPA EN ESE HOLLO!

Okuma-kun dejo que su crema blanca entrara en el culo de Kajo-senpai... Despues de haberse vestido e ido sus respectivas casas Okuma-kun soño con lo que habia pasado esa misma noche. Al dia siguiente, Okuma-kun penso que todo seria diferente a lo que paso ayer pero no lo fue. Okuma-kun fue a buscar los juguetes sexuales en el laboratorio de fuwa-san y fuwa-san solo tenia su bata blanca y nada mas de bajo ni camisas ni pantalones ni ropa interior.

Fuwa-san: no se por que los querian tan pequeños pero aqui esta estan listos y vibran muy bien pero esto no es gratis entendiste Okuma-kun?

Okuma-kun: que quieres a cambio?

Fuwa-san: segun mis investigaciones sabes muy bien que el pepino del hombre es primordial asi que por favor muestramelo

Okuma-kun: QUE? NI LOCO LO HAGO!

Fuwa-san: entoces no consigues nada

Okuma-kun: (demonios esto me recuerda a ayer)  
ok pero con una condición. Sin sexo

Fuwa-san: muy bien *rompe su artefactos PM en secreto*

Okuma-kun baja sus pantalones y su ropa interior  
Mostrando su pene pero de la nada Fuwa-san lo besa y se quita su bata blanca mostarndo sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos entre mas besos y roses el miembro de Okuma-kun se puso duro, Fuwa-san amordazo a Okuma-kun mostrando mas su gran verga Fuwa-san agarro su verga y empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo

Fuwa-san: Okuma-kun te he amado desde la primera vez que te conocí, te conocí entre tus piernas y perdere mi virginidad entre tus piernas

Fuwa-san empezó a engullir la verga de Okuma-kun hasta su garganta hasta que Okuma-kun eyaculo y lo hizo en su boca Fuwa-san trago lo que pudo y empezó a meter su pene en su vagina

Fuwa-san: Ah se siente tan bien Okuma-kun tu verga es enorme Ah te sacare todo el semen de tu verga y hare que no pienses en otra chica jamas

Okuma-kun: (por que todas las chicas me quieren violar!?)

Fuwa-san: te quitare esa cinta adhesiva de la boca asi podre escuchar tus orgasmos

Okuma-kun: FUWA-SAN ME CORRO!

Fuwa-san: SI DEJALO SALIR QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO!

Okuma-kun eyaculo y dejo salir su semen dentro de la vagina de Fuwa-san. Fuwa-san lo desato y lo obligó a tener sexo con en ella Okuma-kun se puso encima de ella y la empezó a embestir

Fuwa-san: Ah si asi sigue si que tienes fuerza! Dame mas!

Okuma-kun: ME CORRO!

Fuwa-san: SI! DAMELO TODO!

Despues de eso Fuwa-san dejo ir a Okuma-kun, el fue a el refugio de SOX para la nueva junta despues de la junta Saotome-senpai, Kajo-senpai y Okuma-kun fueron caminando hacia el metro pero saotome-senpai arrastró a Okuma-kun y dejo inconsciente a Okuma-kun para que se diera cuenta de...

Saotome-senpai: Ya es hora de violarlo?

Kajo-senpai: no espera hasta que despierte. Sssh sssh ya esta despertando

Okuma-kun: Que? donde estoy? que paso?

Ambas: SORPRESA!

Okuma-kun: que me van a hacer?

Kajo-senpai: bueno tanukichi no estuve satisfecha con lo de ayer, sabia que no responderías que si otra vez asi que pense en violarte y saotome se quiso unir. Ambas sentiremos placer contigo

Okuma-kun: PERO TE IBA A HACER LA MISMA PROPOCICION!

Kajo-senpai: oh. Bueno da igual te vamos a violar

Okuma-kun: PERO YO QUIERO CON USTEDES!

Kajo-senpai: Oh ok. Saotome desatalo.

Saotome-senpai desató a Okuma-kun y busco una silla

Kajo-senpai: muy bien tanukichi empezaremos con un poco de lesbianismo para que lo disfrutes

Saotome-senpai: por eso traje la silla *se sube en la silla y empieza a besar a Kajo-senpai*

Okuma-kun al ver eso su verga se puso dura y sé bajo los pantalones y se empezó a masturbar las chicas vieron eso y...

Ambas: no te preocupes por eso nosotras nos encargamos

Ambas agarraron el duro miembro de Okuma-kun y lo empezaron a lamer Kajo-senpai dejo de lamer el miembro de Okuma-kun y empezó a besar a Okuma-kun mientras Saotome-senpai le daba la mamada de su vida. Okuma-kun eyaculo, Kajo-senpai dejo de besar a Okuma-kun y lamio su pene para limpiarlo despues kajo-senpai se acercó su humeda vagina a la cara de Okuma-kun.

Kajo-senpai: no te preocupes sobre la fertilidad tomamos pastillas anticonceptivas. Y hoy probaras un nuevo sabor, EL SABOR A VAGINA!

Saotome-senpai: oye ayame es muy grande no creo que quepa en mi vagina y si lo hace me saldria por la boca

Kajo-senpai: Perfecto cambiemos posiciones

Saotome-senpai acerco su vagina a la cara de Okuma-kun. Okuma-kun empezó a lamer la vagina de Saotome-senpai y kajo-senpai estaba cabalgando sobre Okuma-kun sintiendo ambas un placer inimaginable en unos simples minutos Okuma-kun eyaculo

Kajo-senpai :Aaaaaaah se siente tan bien!

Okuma-kun: ya obtubieron lo que quisieron me dejan ir?

Ambas: no nada de eso queda una sola posicion

Kajo-senpai se agacho en forma de perro mientras saotome-senpai acercó su humeda vagina a la cara de kajo-senpai. Okuma-kun introdujo su pene en el culo de Kajo-senpai

Kajo-senpai: Ah me estremezco cada vez que haces eso, sigue por favor Tanukichi!

Okuma-kun: NO ME DETENDRE!

Saotome-senpai: y por que yo no siento placer?

Kajo-senpai: oh disculpame *empieza a lamer la humeda vagina de Saotome-senpai*

Saotome-senpai: oh asi me gusta

Okuma-kun: no se acostumbren mucho que ya casi me corro

Kajo-senpai: ERES TODO UN PRECOZ!

Okuma-kun dejo fluir su crema blanca dentro del culo de Kajo-senpai Y Saotome-senpai tambien eyaculo despues de eso ellos 3 se fueron dejaron a Okuma-kun en su casa con kosuri-san.

Kosuri-san: onii-chan ya llegaste *abraza fuertemente a Okuma-kun*

Okuma-kun: si ya llegue y llegue cansado

Kosuri-san: pero tienes tiempo para mi verdad *mira con cara pervertida*

Okuma-kun: para que?

Kosuri-san: *imita una masturbacion* ya sabes para que

Okuma-kun: no lo siento estoy muy cansado y no puedo hacerlo contigo eso es pedofilia

Kosuri-san: no no lo es tengo 19 años

Okuma-kun: pero ya no queda semen

Kosuri-san: peros, peros, peros. Ya no mas peros *tira Okuma-kun al piso, rompe sus artefactos PM y lo empieza a desvestir*

Okuma-kun: NO NO NO POR FAVOR!

Kosuri-san: te tendre solo para mi onii-chan *introduciendo el pene erecto de Okuma-kun en su humeda vagina*

Okuma-kun: NO SOMOS HERMANOS DJIE ESO SOLO PARA SALVARTE DE ANNA-SENPAI!

Kosuri-san: Ah si Onii-chan dame mas onii-chan te amo

Okuma-kun: ME CORROOOOOOOOO!

Kosuri-san: SI POR FAVOR ONII-CHAN DAMELO TODO!

Kosuri-san se bajo de Okuma-kun y empezó a lamer el miembro de Okuma-kun para limpiarlo y empezó engullirlo en su boca pero de repente apareció Anna-senpai viendo esa horrible escena (para ella) y saco un cuchillo

Anna: QUE HACES CON OKUMA-KUN!? *lanzando el cuchillo cerca de la cabeza de Kosuri-san pero fallo*

Kosuri-san: Y A TI QUE COÑO TE PASA MALDITA PERRA! *empuja a Anna-senpai y empieza una pelea en la casa de Okuma-kun*

Okuma-kun: WOW WOW MUJERES CALMENSE LAS DOS POR FAVOR! *separa a ambas mujeres*

Anna: NO OKUMA-KUN TU ERES SOLO MIO!

Kosuri-san: DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO PERRA!?

Okuma-kun: CALMENSE EXISTEN LOS TRIOS SABEN?

Anna: que es un trio?

Kosuri-san: es cuando un hombre hace el amor con dos mujeres

Anna: pero eso no es engañó?

Okuma-kun: no, si tu lo aceptas

Anna: ok acepto. Pero solo por ti Okuma-kun

Anna-senpai empezó a lamer el miembro de Okuma-kun mientras que Kosuri-san le mamaba y lamia las bolas. Anna-senpai engullió el duro miembro de Okuma-kun en su boca mientreas que Kosuri-san lamia lo que estaba fuera de la boca de Anna-senpai pararon por un momento por una sola cosa shophia-san (la mama de Anna-senpai) estaba en frente de esa calenturienta escena

Shophia-san: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ANNA!? ESTE ES EL OKUMA-KUN DEL QUE TANTO HABLAS!?

Anna: Si

Shophia-san: Esto es incorrecto!. Aunque debo admitir que tiene el pene mas grande que tu padre. Me les puedo unir? No he sentido placer desde que mi esposo murio *rompiendo su artefactos PM* (nota de autor: el papa de Anna-senpai no murio solo digo esto para agregarle sason al asunto)

Okuma-kun: si, en cuantos mas mejor

Shophia-san metio el pene de Okuma-kun mientras que Anna-senpai acerco su vagina a la cara de Okuma-kun, mientras que Okuma-kun metia sus dedos en la vagina de Kosuri-san. Shophia-san se bajo de Okuma-kun y acerco su cara a la verga de Okuma-kun al igual que Anna-senpai y Kosuri-san. Todas estaban lamiendo el duro miembro de Okuma-kun. Con todas esas lamidas tan viciosas Okuma-kun eyaculo. Todas se llenaron de su gran crema blanca pero...

Kajo-senpai: *abriendo la puerta de la casa de Okuma-kun* hey tanukichi vine a buscar mis bra. QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI!?

Anna: es un trio

Kajo-senpai: no no lo es... es una orgia

Todas empezaron lamer la verga de Okuma-kun para limpiar todo el semen que quedo en su verga. Para cambiar de posición Anna-senpai y kajo-senpai iban a ser tocadas por los dedos de Okuma-kun. Kosuri-san seria quien sentiria la enorme verga de Okuma-kun y por ultimo Shophia-san seria quien sentiria la habilidosa lengua de Okuma-kun, todo como una buena orgia

Todas: Ah ah mas por favor

Anna-senpai y Shophia-san: SIGUE OKUMA-KUN!

Kajo-senpai: SIGUE TANUKICHI!

Kosuri-san: SIGUE ONII-CHAN!

Okuma-kun: ME CORROOOOOOOO!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAH

Shophia-san: gracias a este increible sexo desintegrare por completo la prohibición X no mejor quitare la ley contra obscenididades

Todos: YAY!

Como dijo Shophia-san la ley contra las obscenidades fue eliminada y todo el material obsceno fue recuperado solo se le puso artefactos PM a los niños de 1 a 11 años de edad. oboro-san lloro y estaba despechada. Unos meses despues recibió una llamada de Okuma-kun por su tlf inteligente (nota de autor: asi no termina el anime, no se como termina, es un anime que no ha terminado solo pongo para introducir la personaje oboro-san).

Oboro-san: por que me llamas?

Okuma-kun: escuché que estabas deprimida y quise llamarte

Oboro-san: para que? Para que tenga sexo contigo?

Okuma-kun: no quise llamarte para tener una cita contigo para que dejes de sentirte depremida

Oboro-san: Ok saldre contigo, a donde quieres ir?

Okuma-kun: vamos a un café ok?

Oboro-san: Ok Okuma-kun

Oboro-san fue al café con Okuma-kun tuvieron una linda charla y se fueron a los 45 minutos de estar alli en el auto de Okuma-kun pero algo extraño sucedio con Oboro-san se habia mojado (mojado en sentido sexual)

Oboro-san: Ah Okuma-kun mi vagina esta super humeda. Secamela por favor

Okuma-kun detuvo su auto en un lugar privado sin nadie y se bajo los pantalones para dejar ver su ereccion oboro-san sin pensarlo estrujo el miembro erecto de Okuma-kun moviendo su mano rapidamente hacia arriba y abajo despues de unos momentos lo empezo a lamer y a meterlo en su boca

Oboro-san: *sacando el pene de Okuma-kun de su boca* ummmm se siente bien Okuma-kun?

Okuma-kun: aaaah sigue por favor no te detengas... AAAAAAAH ME CORRO!

Oboro-san: aaaaaah tu semen esta por todas partes

Okuma-kun: perdón creo que me emociono mucho jeje

Oboro-san: bueno de igual. dame verga

Okuma-kun: ven tu aqui

Oboro-san se sento en el pene de Okuma-kun, sintio un placer inmenso que no se podia describir

Oboro-san: ah, sabes antes de convertirme en policia contra perversión, era una pervertida pero nadie se me acercaba por ello

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: si ya se que soy un fastidio pero es mejor dejar estas notas que explicarlo despues. Ese no es el pasado oficial de Oboro-san, no tengo nada que ver con el creador ni soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes.)

Okuma-kun: pues yo si me acerque a ti y mira lo que estamos haciendo. AH

Oboro-san: por favor sigue, no pares por favor no pares!

Okuma-kun: ME CORRO!

Ambos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Oboro-san: se sintio tan bien fue increible llamame despues si, cuando estes calenturiento si?

Okuma-kun: claro lo haré

Oboro-san se bajo del auto de Okuma-kun y se fue caminando. dos semanas pasaron y Okuma-kun no paraba de pensar lo que hizo con todas las chicas e hizo algo inesperado. UNA ORGIA CON TODAS LAS CHICAS!. Empezó con Anna-senpai

Okuma-kun: hola Anna-senpai?

Anna: si Okuma-kun?

Okuma-kun: quieres venir a mi casa para ir a comer algo, yo cocino

Anna: en serio SI!

Luego a Kajo-senpai

Okuma-kun: Kajo-senpai vendrias a mi casa a hacer cosas sucias

Kajo-senpai: en este momento me estaba tocando pensando en ti, claro que voy

Luego a Saotome-senpai

Okuma-kun: Saotome-senpai quieres venir a comer a mi casa? yo cocino

Saotome-senpai: si claro si tu cocinas

Luego a Fuwa-san

Okuma-kun: Fuwa-san estoy haciendo un experimento me puedes ayudar. Te lo enseño en mi casa

Fuwa-san: Ok

Luego a kosuri-san que estaba en la escuela

Okuma-kun: quieres venir a casa con onii-chan para hacer cosas sucias? *hablando suave y seductivamente*

Kosuri-san: si. Onii-chan *hablando suavemente*

Luego a Shophia-san

Okuma-kun: Shophia-san su hija vendra a mi casa a comer nos quiere acompañar

Shophia-san: si claro. es una orgia verdad?

Okuma-kun si. Me descubrio

Shophia-san: bueno da igual siento mucho placer contigo. Okuma-kun

Y por ultimo Oboro-san

Okuma-kun: Oboro-san estoy muy excitado quiero que me calmes en mi propia casa

Oboro-san: ya voy mi principe

Todas llegaron a la casa de Okuma-kun abrieron la puerta y vieron a Okuma-kun sentado con una ereccion

Okuma-kun: primero me quiero disculpar a las que les dije que esto no era una orgia y por ultimo hice esta orgia por que no paraba de pensar en lo que hice esos dias con ustedes

Fuwa-san, Anna-senpai, Shophia-san, Oboro-san y Saotome-senpai: no te preocupes Okuma-kun

Kajo-senpai: no te procupes tanukichi

Kosuri-san: no te preocupes Onii-chan

Todas se desnudaron y cerraron la puerta con cerrojo, el miembro de Okuma-kun se puso mas y mas grande todas empezaron a lamer el miembro de Okuma-kun, algunas lamian y mamaban las bolas otras mamaban y lamian la verga de Okuma-kun y en ese orden se turnaban

Kajo-senpai: se siente bien tanukichi?

Shophia-san: sabe tan bien Okuma-kun

Kosuri-san: te gusta Onii-chan?

Anna: cuando sale tu semen?. Esa es mi parte favorita

Oboro-san: esta es la tercera vez esta semana pero me encanta

Saotome-senpai: ES TAN GRANDE!

Fuwa-san: no recibi hijo tuyo eso me entristece sabes. Pero esta es una segunda oportunidad

Okuma-kun: ME CORROOOO!

Todas: AAAAAAAAAAAH

Okuma-kun: Lo que dijo Fuwa-san me recordó a algo tomen todas estas pastillas anticonceptivas tomen 2 dosis.

Todas tomaron las pastillas anticonceptivas excepto Fuwa-san que en realidad queria un hijo suyo (por cierto (esto solo parte del FIC)el hijo de Anna-senpai y Okuma-kun ya nacio tiene 3 meses de nacido su nombre es amane-san)

Okuma-kun: oye y como llamaste a nuestro hijo?

Anna: Amane-san

Shophia-san: un minuto. Un hijo suyo!?

Anna: si, eso era cuando la ley de obscenidades aun afectaba a los adultos

Okuma-kun: pero bueno de vuelta a la orgia

Fuwa-san sentiria el pene de Okuma-kun, Kajo-senpai la lengua, Kosuri-san los dedos de la mano izquierda de Okuma-kun, Saotome-senpai los dedos de la derecha, shophia-san la lengua de Saotome-senpai, Anna-senpai la lengua de Kosuri-san y por ultimo Oboro-san quien iba a sentri los dedos de shophia-san y Anna-senpai. Y asi se turnaban cada vez que Okuma-kun eyaculase.  
Asi estuvieron por un rato hasta que Okuma-kun eyaculo. Despues de todo ese sexo salvaje todas se fueron y Okuma-kun por fin habia formado una familia con Anna-senpai.  
FIN


End file.
